Sonríe, y bastardos hipócritas te devolverán la sonrisa
by Schlechtigkeit
Summary: Y luego volvería a sonreír, y otros bastardos hipócritas le devolverán la sonrisa.


**Disclaimer:** Todo de Sui Ishida. La historia está influenciada por la canción "Outer Science" derechos reservados a su autor.

 _ **Este fanfiction participa en el**_ _ **Reto Temático: Rompecabezas**_ _ **, perteneciente al Foro**_ _ **Anteiku: la cafetería para los fans de Tokyo Ghoul**_

 **Título:** Sonríe, y bastardos hipócritas te devolverán la sonrisa.

 **Summary:** Y luego volvería a sonreír, y otros bastardos hipócritas le devolverán la sonrisa.

 **Numero de palabras:** 1099

* * *

Despiertas. Caminas. Vives. Mueres. Comes. Te diviertes.

La ciencia externa en la vida de una chica que en apariencia es igual al resto de los patéticos y enfermizos humanos que transcurren a su alrededor. Quizás es por su porte elegante, su ligera sonrisa, su mirada opacada por unos lentes tan maravillosos que inclusive la hace ver más hermosa de lo que ya es. Más sin embargo es de las personas más podridas de todas y aun así todos somos simples moscas que caemos en sus redes de telarañas que ha preparado con antelación y somos incapaces de evitar.

Casi puedes mirarla sentada en su trono de viseras y sangre chorreante a su alrededor y aun así no puede verse más elegante y estética que inclusive el ver su lengua relamiendo con satisfacción y excitación sus labios no le hace ver ni una sola vez vulgar. Es como si fuera una chica caída del cielo —oh expulsada del infierno—; de esas que te dicen que mientras hagas lo que ella quiere todo irá bien y sentirás el más agradable placer.

Y ella contempla a todos mientras viven una vida con algo más allá de la miseria e ignorando que la muerte esta tan cerca que inclusive les toca la puerta y deja un ramo de flores rojas como la sangre para advertirles que el final está acercándose y lo último que verán será una perfecta sonrisa que los dejara fuera de turno y no sabrán que hacer más que devolverle la sonrisa que es más falsa que su felicidad inmediata al ver que una chica linda, bella, hermosa; se ha fijado en ellos y no en otros.

Y mientras tanto, ella les mira con una indiferencia camuflada en interés mientras se siente la maestra —Reina— de la inminente tragedia.

«Una historia tan desagradable como placentera»

Escucha el sonido de sus pies sobre tan magnifico firmamento que se abre con entrañas y cuerpos que se extienden a su alrededor y que ella ha catalogado como «Bellos» y «Deliciosos».

Incluso puede sentir como su muerto corazón se derrite ante el placer causado que le recorre cuando se alimenta y mira las caras de terror de sus bellas victimas que le piden piedad e inútilmente intentan escapar de ella y sus manos que son más bien garras y sus labios que son la más letal arma que pudieran haber visto en su joven vida.

Rize Kamishiro se traga la vida de todos los que desea tranquilamente mientras le saca los ojos a la victima de turno y los saborea cuando estos recorren su garganta en dirección a su putrefacto estómago.

No importa a donde vaya, inclusive en esa cafetería que suele concurrir con mucha frecuencia y está llena de los libros de Takatsuki Sen que ella tanto ama leer y satisfacen su mente con posibles nuevas maneras de comerse a su siguiente víctima.

Le encanta sentir la satisfacción de ser observada con completo pánico en el momento en que está a punto de asestar el golpe final y prontamente engullir hasta quedar saciada para luego al día siguiente hacer lo mismo y crear una rutina con la cual hace honor al sobrenombre que las palomas le han dado.

 _Glotona._

Esa clase de espíritus trágicos son los que realmente ama porque son los que más le satisfacen a la hora de alimentarse.

Con patéticos gritos de dolor y suplicas sin sentido que ella disfruta escuchar y alarga lo más posible porque si no sería una cena aburrida y no quedaría satisfecha. Es casi como si pudiera susurrarles…

«Bienvenidos sean al interior de mis **entrañas** »

Con una sonrisa tan grande, caótica, falsa, arrogante y podrida que inclusive a veces a ella le daba asco pero aun así la disfrutaba porque era parte de ella y la hacía sentir bien expresar su más grande satisfacción con la sonrisa apropiada que incluso demuestra una exuberante felicidad al alimentar.

Casi puede sentir ese punto en que el amor y el ego que invaden su interior se encuentran y crean una disputa por quien debería de dirigir su vida.

En todas esas veces ha ganado el ego.

Ser un monstruo era algo genial para ella.

Ser un Ghoul.

Ser ella.

Por eso ama ir a Anteiku, porque en esa cafetería las presas humanas eran las más fáciles de conseguir. No siquiera la linda gatita de Tou-ka- _chan_ puede interferir en las decisiones de su presa y simplemente le sonríe de aquella manera tan dulce e inocente que es imposible pensar que es falsa.

Pero lo es, porque cuando ella sonríe, bastardos hipócritas como los de Anteiku le devuelven la sonrisa.

Y no solo ellos.

Sus víctimas.

Los otros Ghouls.

Pero entonces aparece "él".

Y Kaneki Ken se vuelve ahora su presa favorita, la que sigue en su lista. Aquel chico de suave piel y aroma atrayente que le sonríe con timidez y por primera vez la única que da la sonrisa hipócrita es ella.

El resto de los bastardos hipócritas que le devuelven la sonrisa han desaparecido de su rango de visión.

Leyendas, vidas e incluso el destino de las personas que inadvertidamente van cayendo en el amor también.

Ella los observa, ahora observa a Kaneki Ken que ha caído en ello ante su belleza y no puede evitar murmurar por lo bajo:

«Pero que estupidez»

Ah… que difícil se vuelve no entrar en la rutina cuando espera pacientemente a que Kaneki Ken caiga en sus garras. Es tan difícil que apenas y puede soportar las ganas de ir y besarlo para arrancarle los labios y succionar la sangre derramada que saldría a chorros de él en cuanto hiciera tan acción.

Pero por ahora solo se conforma con observarlo de reojo en aquella mesa en la cafetería para que él pueda mirarla a ella sin ningún inconveniente.

 _Lo tiene todo planeado._

Ya quiere que su opaco corazón sea lamido por aquel pequeño recorte en una vida.

Quiere incrustar sus dedos en sus ojos.

Ah, no puede soportarlo y se alegra tanto cuando él le invita a una cita.

Por fin va a devorarlo.

«Amarlo»

Definitivamente iba a ser la reina y dueña de la tragedia de la vida de Ken Kaneki.

Y luego volvería a sonreír, y otros bastardos hipócritas le devolverán la sonrisa.

Gritara cosas como.

«Disfruta de esta tu pequeña y patética vida»

Porque su amor y ego propio se han entrelazado por una sola ocasión.

Estos días vacilantes han empezado a romperse, coincidiendo con el ritmo de esta primera tragedia.

Lo sabias ¿no?

Este era el destino.

Esta historia terriblemente pequeña y frágil es real.

¿No?


End file.
